


Rosen

by Frasers_soulmate



Series: Little Ben [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: Caroline wünscht sich einen Rosengarten. Da aber in der rauen Wildnis des Nordens nichts wächst, hat Klein-Ben eine andere Idee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Die nächste Geschichte aus Benton Frasers Kindheit.  
> Da wir nicht viel aus seiner Kindheit wissen, denke ich, dass da noch sehr viel Potential liegt, das es zu erforschen gilt.  
> Eine englische Übersetzung folgt.

Caroline Fraser liebte Rosen.  
Vor allem gelbe.  
Deshalb versuchte sie einen Rosengarten anzulegen, aber in dem rauen Klima Nordkanadas wuchsen sie nicht. Robert, ihr Mann, lachte sie aus, aber Caroline blieb hartnäckig und tatsächlich entwickelte sich aus dem Rosenstock ein karges Pflänzchen.  
Doch bevor es seine Blüten voll entfalten konnte, kam ein unerwarteter Nachtfrost.

Das Pflänzchen hatte es nicht geschafft, auch wenn sie alles versuchte.

Jeden Morgen goss sie es mit warmem Wasser, deckte es abends zu, aber es ging trotzdem ein.  
Und damit auch Carolines Traum.  
Sie war deswegen sehr traurig. Robert schimpfte und sagte, es sei doch nur eine Pflanze und nicht mal eine nützliche. 

Benton war damals noch sehr klein, aber er wusste, dass mit dem Rosenstock auch der Traum seiner Mutter gestorben war.  
In der Scheune fand er Farbreste, die sein Vater übrig hatte, nachdem er die Möbel neu gestrichen hatte.

Eines Morgens schlich sich der Junge aus dem Haus und malte damit Rosen an die Hauswand. Genau an die Ecke, wo seine Mum ihren Traum begraben hatte.  
Er wollte nicht, dass sie traurig ist und gemalte Rosen waren besser als gar keine, auch wenn sie nicht perfekt waren.

Er war ja erst fünf Jahre alt.

Als Caroline sie sah, fing sie an zu weinen und Ben erschrak furchtbar.  
Hatte er etwas Falsches getan?  
Er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er den Schaden begrenzen und wieder gut machen konnte.

Als Caroline seinen geschockten Blick sah, wischte sie ihre Tränen weg, nahm ihn auf den Arm und drückte ihn ganz fest.  
Der Junge zappelte und wollte, dass sie ihn losließ, schließlich war er schon fünf und viel zu groß, um auf Mums Arm zu sitzen.

Hätte er auch nur im Entferntesten ahnen können, was eineinhalb Jahre später geschehen würde....

Caroline bedeckte sein Gesicht mit Küssen und rief lachend: "Du bist verrückt, Benton Fraser! Das ist das wunderbarste Geschenk, das ich je bekommen habe und dabei habe ich nicht einmal Geburtstag! Ich bin so stolz auf dich, mein Sohn und ich liebe dich."  
Sie wirbelte ihn herum und sie lachten beide.

Später stellten sie eine Bank an der Ecke der Hütte auf und saßen oft in ihrem "Rosengarten".  
Als Robert nach Hause kam und das sah, murmelte er nur sowas wie "Ihr seid alle beide total durchgeknallt", aber manchmal, am Abend, wenn die Sonne unterging, sah Ben von seinem Kammerfenster aus Mum und Dad Arm in Arm auf dieser Bank sitzen.  
Manchmal küssten sie sich sogar und der Junge war unglaublich stolz, weil seine Eltern jetzt einen Rosengarten hatten, wo sie glücklich sein konnten.

 

TYK


End file.
